Sporting guns, shot guns in particular, are with twin barrels of distinctive capability; for example one normal and one modified or choked. These guns are referred to as double-barrel shot guns, and the two barrels are either side by side or one over the other, the latter being an "over-under" firearm and that to which the present invention is adapted as it is hereinafter shown and described. An advantage of such guns is the selectivity of the two barrels of different character, and to this end there are guns with double triggers, and there are guns with a single sequencing trigger; and it is the latter that is preferred and to which the sequence concept of the present invention is employed.
Heretofore, recoil responsive devices have been associated with single triggers, to first fire one barrel and then the other; with the firing order predetermined and a reversed firing order requiring an alternate device and for instance the replacement of an entire trigger and hammer mechanism, or an adjustment thereto; and all of which is time consuming as it involves removal of said mechanism. Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide for the selective order of firing the two barrels of a double barreled firearm.
The sequential firing of double barrel guns has been accomplished with recoil responsive devices, whereby a single trigger operates one sear and then another for the consecutive release of two gun barrels in a predetermined order. However, the order of sequence has not been reversible, except by replacement and/or substantial inconvience, it being an object of this invention to facilitate selection of the firing order without replacement and/or removal of the trigger and hammer mechanism, or any part thereof or associated therewith. With the present invention, there is a switch, either internal or external, for setting the firing order of the two gun barrles.
Firing order sequencers of the type under consideration have been actuated by inertia means subject to gun recoil that repositions a stepped trigger linkage, first to release one sear and then the other. In practice, these trigger linkages have been of fixed configuration invariably operable on a line a symmetry to be consecutively engaged with and then released from each sear after firing of the barrel associated therewith respectively. As an improvement for the purposes herein set forth, it is an object of this invention to selectively shift the line of symmetry of said trigger linkage so as to effect a change or reversal in the order of firing the said two barrels. To this end, a laterally shiftable trigger linkage is provided with a pair of steps engageable with each of the two trigger sears, and means is also provided to manually set the effective position of said trigger linkage.